Don't Take The Girl
by JensenAckles4Ever
Summary: Dean Winchester thought that he didn't want Alyssa West tagging along with his family. But her presence grows on him. Dean develops a crush on her. But Alyssa goes back home & they both grow up & Dean forgets, but when she shows up again, Will sparks fly?
1. Chapter 1

It's supposed to be a family business. A stuck up little bitch isn't supposed to tag alone with us. Dean Winchester was pissed that Alyssa, John's friend's daughter had to tag along. Now they would have to look out for her. They don't need a girl around. Sam's enough to look out for. Dean as a teenager thought he ran the show. John would tell him right quick, that he doesn't.

"Dean, don't talk back to me. You're gonna be nice to Alyssa because she is almost like family, if you are mean to her, I will give you a whoopin." John threatened. Dean sighed. This was going to suck, he thought. They pulled up to Alyssa's house. Her father came out with her. She was a pretty girl; Dean was brave enough to admit that. She had pretty brown eyes and brown hair. She was perfect.

"Howdy John." John's friend Tom said. John smiled and shook his hand and smiled at Alyssa.

"So this is Alyssa. I haven't seen you since you were a little thing." John smiled. She laughed and shook his hand and told him it was very nice to meet him. Sammy and Dean stepped forward and John introduced them.

"This here is my boys. Dean and Sam." John said. Dean smiled and shook Alyssa's hand, it was warm.

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Right back at ya." Dean said.

"And nice to meet you too, Sam." She said and gave Sam a high five. Tom and John discussed the situation on why Alyssa had to go with them. Dean overheard them talking.

"I think something's after her. I can't leave her here. I'm getting old, I don't fight as well as I used to. You're a great hunter, and you have young boys to protect her. She don't eat much, she's real quiet. She won't be a bother." Tom said. John nodded.

"It's no problem. She's welcome. We'll treat her as if she's our family also." John said. Tom smiled and shook John's hand again.

"Thanks so much. I owe you." Tom said.

"You owe me nothing. Just looking out for a friend." John said. John got back into the Impala and Sammy sat in the middle and Dean and Alyssa sat on the window sides.

"Ready to go guys?" John asked.

"Ready." They all said. Then John took off.

Alyssa wasn't a bother, Dean had to admit that. She was actually really nice. Dean got jealous over the attention Sam gave her though. She was always hugging him, and talking to him, and having fun with him, it made Dean feel like a loner. One day, Dean was packing up his suitcase to get on the road in the next morning for another hunt. Alyssa walked in and sat down on the bed in front of him.

"Hey." She said. He got annoyed and snapped off at her.

"Won't you go talk to Sam? " Dean said. She looked hurt. She stood up.

"Well excuse me for trying to talk to you. Jerk." She said and walked off. Dean felt bad all of a sudden. She was trying to talk to him. Dean sighed and took his bag and put it in the Impala. He saw Alyssa at the vending machine getting a soda. He walked over to her and cleared his throat. She turned around and glared when she saw him.

"Um, I'm sorry for kinda snapping off at you back there. I didn't mean, I'm just not used to having a girl around really." Dean admitted. He wasn't used to having a girl around him, and taking all the attention from him also.

"It's okay. I understand. I like being with your family. They are great. I wish I had brothers like you and Sam." Alyssa smiled. 

"Yeah, my family's pretty great. If you call Dad, drinking all the time, and barking orders great, other than that, they are cool." Dean said. Alyssa frowned.

"Don't talk about your Dad like that. He's trying his best. He misses you're Mom. I see him looking at her picture in his wallet a lot. He thinks no one's looking, but I see it." She said.

"So what else do you see when no one's looking?" Dean asked. She laughed.

"I see you being jealous over Sam giving me attention. C'mon Dean, don't be jealous. Sammy loves you." Alyssa said. Who does she think she is? Dean was mad, how could she call him Sammy? He only calls Sam, Sammy.

"I'm not jealous. Don't think you know stuff about me, because you don't." Dean said.

"Oh, I do. " She smirked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"We're not going to get along if you keep this up." Dean warned.

"Well, fine then." She laughed and walked off.

They were hunting a mythical creature. It was supposed to be dangerous. Dad took Sam; Alyssa had to stay with Dean. Dean didn't like this. Dean held his gun tightly, and made her stay behind him.

"Don't say a word, unless I tell you to." Dean demanded.

"You're not my father." She replied. He rolled his eyes and they walked through the woods looking for any signs of the creature anywhere. It was supposed to be like an evil bird. Sam really thought it didn't exist, but who knows.

Dean took his eyes off of Alyssa for one second. She went away from him. He found scratch marks on a tree.

"Damn bird. You see that Alyssa?" Dean asked. He heard no answer, he turned around. 

"Shit." He said. Then he heard a scream.

"Alyssa!" He yelled and ran over to where she was at. She was down on the ground looking terrified. He went over to her and then she told him to not move. He turned around and saw the bird. It was huge, and it had a huge beak, and red beady eyes and claws.

"Good job, you found it." Dean whispered. He slowly reached for his gun, and then the bird noticed him doing that and attacked him. Dean was pinned down on the ground and the bird was clawing his face.

"Dean!" She screamed over and over again. He tried to fight the bird off. Where were Dad and Sam?

"Do something!" He groaned. Alyssa picked up Dean's gun, her hands were trembling. She pointed it at the bird's head and fired the gun. The bullet went straight through the bird's forehead and it screeched and fell back and vanished into thin air.

"You killed it." Dean mumbled. Alyssa ran over to Dean and crouched down beside him. She winced when she saw his bloody face.

"Dean, dean. You're face. Are you okay?" She asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Help me up." Dean said. She helped him up. He didn't know how, but that moment when he looked into her eyes, something changed. He doesn't know if it was the fact that she saved him from a giant killer bird or the fact that the moon was shining down and how her hair was shining and her brown eyes were glistened with tears and worry. He fell in love with her that night. But he wouldn't dare admit it.

"Dean, Alyssa!" John yelled.

"We're fine, we're fine!" Dean said. John looked freaked out when he saw Dean's face.

"Wow, that bird got you good. We need to put something on that face. Let's get back to the car." John said.

"Yes sir." Dean said. Alyssa smiled. They walked to the car and John took care of his face.

"Okay, all better. Does it hurt?" John asked.

"Of course, it hurts." Dean groaned.

"Get over it, you big baby." John laughed. They all got back into the Impala and drove off to wherever they were going next.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa stayed with the Winchesters for a few months after that. Dean and her got really close, but never admitted their true feelings. It was the last night before John would take her back to her Dad's. Sam and John were outside of the motel on the motel porch talking about what Sam did today. Sam went away from them without permission. That really worried John. He thought of all the bad things that could have happened to Sam. Dean agreed with John that something could have got him but why be so harsh about it?

Dean was lying on the motel bed watching TV. Alyssa came out of the bathroom with a big t-shirt on and some shorts. She lay down beside him and reached for the remote. Dean looked at her and held it up high so she wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Dean! I want to watch something else! This is boring!" She whined. Dean laughed and held the remote up higher. She stood up on the bed and snatched it from him and he tackled her down on the bed pinning her.

"I'm going to kick your ass." She warned. Dean laughed. He knew she could do some damage, she was trained well.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Really. " She said and punched him in the gut. He groaned and held his stomach. She immediately felt bad.

"Oh I'm sorry Dean. I got into it. Sorry. Are you okay?" She asked. Dean lay back down and put a thumbs up still in pain from that blow.

"Damn, you can pack a punch." Dean laughed. Alyssa laid back and grabbed the remote and turned the channel. Dean sighed.

"I can't believe I'm leaving in the morning." Alyssa mumbled. Dean couldn't believe it either. They have spent so much time together, and they have gotten to know each other, and he didn't want her to go. Should he tell her that?

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I've had a great time hunting with you. You're a great girl. You're special to me." Dean smiled. Alyssa blushed and smiled.

"What are you trying to say Dean Winchester?" She asked.

"I'm saying that you're my special girl. I'll always remember you." He said and he grabbed her face and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and smiled.

"You've never done that before." She said.

"I know, I should have done it a long time ago. But I didn't want to ruin our friendship." Dean said. Alyssa laughed.

"Friendship? This has always been more than a friendship. I've liked you for months Dean." She told him.

"I thought so. I've liked you for months too." He said. More like loved her. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest and they watched a stupid infomercial.

They had everything packed in the car and it was time to go. It was time to drop off Alyssa. Dean remembered how he didn't want her to tag along with his family. He didn't want a girl with him. He doesn't want to let her go now. When they had privacy, they said their goodbyes. Alyssa didn't want to go either.

"Hey, I'll still call you. We'll keep in touch." Dean said while caressing her cheek. She took his hand and held it.

"I know. I'll just miss you and John and Sam so much." She said. She loved John like a second father now, and Sam as a brother.

"They'll miss you too. And they will still in touch. You have a special place in our hearts." Dean said.

"I'm glad. Will you promise me one thing Dean?" She asked. Dean nodded. He would do anything for her.

"Whenever we grow up, come find me, so we can be together. No parents and we can just be on the road together, and be free." She told him. Dean thought that sounded nice, but he couldn't leave Sammy alone.

"I'll think about it." He told her. She nodded and then kissed him. He kissed her back for a long time. Then she pulled away.

"Well, I think John's ready to go now. " She said. They walked to the Impala and they got into the car. They drove off back to Tom's place.

They arrived at Tom's house. Tom ran out of the house and greeted Alyssa with a big hug. She hugged him back glad to see her father. She was glad to see him safe also.

"Daddy, I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you!" She exclaimed.

"I missed you too baby doll! How was it being on the road with these knuckleheads?" Tom laughed. Alyssa smiled and looked over at Dean.

"It's been great. They feel like part of my family now." She said.

"That's good. They need to visit more often!" Tom said.

"We will Tom." John said. Dean could feel the emotion building up in his heart, was that a broken heart? Her leaving them, broke his heart? Was that it? Could he have fell in love with her?

"Well Tom, we enjoyed having her with us. She's a great girl. She is considered as one of my daughters now. Dean and Sam had a blast having her around." John said.

"That's good to hear. I'm just thankful that she's safe. I tracked that demon down, and it's nowhere around here anymore. So she should be safe now." Tom said.

"Good. If you need anything just call us. We can help." John said.

"Sure thing. Yall have a nice day. Thanks again. Good seeing you boys." Tom said gesturing towards Dean and Sam. Dean smiled and then looked at Alyssa. He swore that he could see a tear in her eye. He walked over to her and hugged her. He tried to make it so obvious that there was something in between them. He bet that Dad knew anyway. Dad sees everything. Alyssa hugged him back like she didn't want to let go.

"You take care. " Dean told her.

"You too. I'll miss you." She said. He swore that his heart was splitting and aching and tearing apart. How could he leave her? He's just a teenager but he knows how love feels.

"I'll miss you too. " He said. She looked up at him and smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Don't forget about me." She whispered softly. He smiled and she kissed his cheek. She hugged Sammy and told him goodbye tearfully and hugged John.

"Take care sweetie. We'll miss you." John said. She waved goodbye and went into the house and Dean could feel the real heartbreaking happening now. He got into the Impala and didn't say a word. John looked back at Dean from the rearview mirror inside the Impala.

"Dean…you can still call her. " John said.

"I know, it just won't be same without a girl around." Dean admitted.

"Funny, you didn't want her around at first. Now you're gonna miss her. " John laughed and started the car and drove off.

Alyssa watched The Winchesters drive off from her window. She couldn't hide the tears; she let them escape from her eyes. She was going to miss Dean; she knew that with no doubt in her mind. He was a great guy, and she would never forget him. Would he remember her? She was scared that she would never see him again. She loved him. Somehow, those few months they spent together, she fell in love. He probably didn't love her. He wasn't that serious. She could feel her heart breaking and aching to be next to him.

She wanted to feel his leg rubbing up against hers driving in the Impala. The mullet rock music on the radio, and John and Dean singing along, and them making her laugh. Dean holding her hand when she was scared. He was her true love. Her first true love and he would never be forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

** Nine Years Later:**

_Growing up is never easy. You hold on to things that were. You wonder what's to come.  
>- The Wonder Years television show<em>

Dean Winchester looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He was scanning for articles that could be supernatural related. He was working his own case without Dad and Sam, well Sam was at Stanford being a college kid. John was really pissed the day Sam told him he didn't want to hunt. John told him if he walks out, that he should never come back. Dean agreed, Sam was wrong to walk out on his family.

Dean was twenty six, and he was already an almost better hunter than his father. John learned him well in his younger years. Dean has killed a lot of supernatural things since he was seventeen. He was going to take on a case about a killer. It seemed to be supernatural because the article said that it showed no signs of entry in the house. No fingerprints, and no evidence. It sounded ghost related.

Dean went to the Impala, soon to be his Impala. Dad is gone, absent, and it's his for now. Dean was getting worried about John. What if something happened to him? Dean tried to ignore that thought. Dean made sure his weapons were all fully loaded for the hunt. The ghost is a woman. She was a widow and she got lonely and killed herself. Dean thought that was sad, that she got that lonely that she longed for death.

He drove out to the cemetery. He grabbed his duffel bag and his shovel and he searched for her grave. He heard leaves rustle behind him. He turned around scanning the cemetery for any signs of anyone or anything around him. He didn't see anything. He kept looking and then he heard it again. He was getting annoyed, he held his gun up and pointed it at nothing. He saw movement in the distance. It was a young woman. She didn't look like the description of the ghost, but he took no chances. He took his rock salt shotgun and fired at her and she yelped and fell back. She didn't disappear. Did he just shoot someone with rock salt?

"Oh shit." He said and he ran over to the woman. She was laying down and wincing at the pain that the rock salt caused on her chest.

"Who in the hell are you?" She yelled.

"Mam, I'm sorry, I didn't..." He started but she interrupted.

"I'm not a damn ghost. You're a hunter. " She said to him. Dean wondered who she was now.

"I can see that now, and yes I am, are you?" He asked and helped her up. The moonlight shined on her face and he didn't even have to ask who she was, he knew.

Alyssa?" Dean asked in shock. It was really her, it was his teenage crush that he had so long ago. She looked at him and then he could see realization come over her face.

"Dean Winchester. It's been a long time." She said. Dean smirked and took a good look at her. She hadn't gotten much taller. She was still shorter than him. She still had those beautiful brown eyes and long brown hair. She had it curled, and he liked the way the curls fell on her shoulders. She got a good look at him too. She thought that he looked really sexy. He had his hair the same way as back then ,it was just darker. He had a handsome face, and he had short stubble on his face. He grew up to be handsome as hell.

"It sure has."Dean said and licked his lips.

"You're hunting her. The ghost." She said.

"Yep. I thought you were her. I'm sorry. You will need some ice for that." He said gesturing towards her chest.

"I know, it's okay. I've been hurt worse." She said and then pulled up her shirt and right at her stomach, she had a big scar from what it looked like a knife.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Demon." She sighed. He was mad all of a sudden. Demons were so evil, he wanted to kill every one of them.

"Well, Dean. It was nice seeing you. But I gotta get going." Alyssa said and started walking in the other direction.

"Hey, wait. Don't you wanna finish the case with me?" Dean asked with hope in his voice. They could at least catch up, or something.

"Nah. I work alone." She laughed and she disappeared into the night. Dean stood there shocked. That girl turned him down. She smiled and thought to himself that she sure did grow up to be a babe.

He found the grave, and he started digging and salt and burned the ghost that was causing all the trouble.

"So long." Dean said while watching the fire.


End file.
